Am I the only one?
by the-mpreg-spirit
Summary: Slash, mpreg. OOC. Harry loves draco, but what happens when he discovers his secret? Edited version Dedicated to Miss W D Halliwell on behalf of Reese, Mac and I, your loving fanbase. Luv ya lots Will! XxXx
1. unlikely lovers

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Dedicated to Willow (Miss W D Halliwell), My mentor, role-model and favourite slashy writer.

!?!?!?

Just leave me alone Hermione, please, that's all I want!" Harry pleaded after Hermione asked him for the 50th time if he was all right.  
  
"Geez Harry, I was worried!" Hermione replied and Harry snapped back  
  
"Well don't, no one asked you to worry!" And her face started to go red with anger.  
  
"Well fine then!" She said and stormed off to her dorm.  
  
Harry sighed and left the Gryffindor. "Spoilt little brat!" Harry muttered under his breath as he walked through the corridors up to the 7th floor.  
  
How was he ever supposed to get over Sirius's death when people kept reminding him of it?He walked into the room of requirement, immediately stopping his muttering as he saw his lover lying naked on the bed.  
  
"What's wrong Love?" His lover asked and as soon as Harry got close enough to him, he burst out crying on his shoulder. Knowing know what it was, Draco mentally slapped himself, He obviously had had another fight with Granger or the Weasel.

But neither really understood what it was like to lose someone close to them, so for about 6 months, since they had come back for 6th year, he had been fighting with them. He didn't ask what this fight was about but just held him and whispered comforting words to his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry!" Harry said after a while and Draco smiled softly.

"It's alright baby!" He said and Harry kissed his cheek.

Harry leant in slowly and attached his lips to Draco's.

**(Leave your email in a review and I'll send you the lemon!)**

Harry cuddled up to Draco after their little 'experience' together.

"I love you Draco." He said softly.

"I love you too Harry!" He said and they fell asleep, still holding each other

!?!?!?

This is the edited version since my old account was shut down for NC-17 stuffs.

please review.


	2. Bad draco, Bad!

All JK Rowling's characters, nothing belongs to me!!!

If you don't know what the foetal position is, it is when you sit with your knees up and your arms wrapped round them.

**!?!?!?**

Three weeks later…

Hermione walked into the empty common room and flopped down onto the couch, all was silent except for crying from one of the ground floor bathrooms.

She got up and walked towards it, wondering whom it could be since everyone else was still at after lessons for a few minutes, she had only got off earlier because she had been the only one in class to finish transfiguring their cat into a beaver and back.

She opened the door to see a figure sitting in the foetal position, crying into its knees.

She closed the door behind her and the figure looked up. She was surprised to see that it was Harry, his usually beautiful green eyes bloodshot and red from crying. They had not spoken since their argument 3 weeks ago, but, for some reason, Hermione could not leave her friend like this.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"I-I…" He stuttered and she didn't try to push him.

"Ok, if you don't want to tell me, I understand." She said and stood up.

She was heading towards the door when he spoke. "I'm sorry Hermione, I was being stubborn!" He said and she came and hugged him.

"It's alright Harry, I'm sorry for being so pushy!" She said, tears of joy running down her cheeks as Harry and her swayed gently from side to side.

"Now please, tell me what is wrong?" She said and he started crying again.

She shushed him and rubbed his back as he cried into her robes. Eventually, she stood up and pulled him up with her.

She took a tissue out of her pocket and wiped his eyes. Once he had calmed down a little bit and actually smiled at her, she had another attempt at getting him to tell her his secret.

"Please tell me why you are crying Harry, in 6 years, I've never seen you cry once, it can't be that bad, can it?" She said and he nodded.

"It is, promise me you won't be mad Mione!" He said and she shrugged.

"I don't know, depends wha—" She said and he cut her off.

"Promise me!" He repeated.

"Ok Harry, I promise!" She said and Harry took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant!" He said and Hermione, instead of what Harry expected, started squealing for joy.

**!?!?!?**

Harry walked down the corridor on the 7th floor; Hermione had taken the news of him being pregnant pretty well, although she was extremely shocked to find out who the father was. She had thought he was joking about the whole thing to get them to make up until he had showed her the positive pregnancy test.

He was following her advice of telling him before he found out on his own and although he hadn't arranged to meet Draco; he hoped his lover would be where they usually met together.

He walked into the room and sat down, knowing that sometimes, Draco would come here to get away from the other Slytherins and be on his own. After all that was how they had got together in the first place.

_------Flashback------_

_Harry sat in the room of requirement, school had just started a week ago and he already wanted it to be over. He was staring at a blank wall, that's how he was feeling, nothing but pain and sadness._

_Despite what people thought, Harry still wasn't over Sirius's death, not one bit._

_The door opened and in walked Draco Malfoy._

_"What do you want Malfoy?" He asked as Malfoy looked down at him, his eyes lacking their usual disgust._

_"It's a free world Potter!" He said as he sat down facing the other side of the room._

_"So, what's your problem?" Harry asked him after a few moments of silence, noticing that he was also staring at a blank wall._

_"My father let me guess, your godfather!" He said and Harry nodded before there was a few minutes silence. _

_"I miss him, like there is—" Malfoy said before Harry finished the sentence for him._

_"Like there is an empty spot?" He said and Malfoy nodded. "And that there is—" Harry said and now Malfoy finished for him._

_"No point getting up in the morning!" Malfoy said and both turned around and faced each other before talking eagerly._

_---_

_After they talked for about two hours, both stared into each other's eyes, bright green meeting cool grey._

_"You know Potter, you're not so bad!" Malfoy said and reached up to stroke Harry's cheek but thought the better of it and put his hand back down._

_Harry reached out and touched it, finding it much more easier than reaching out to touch Cho's hand the previous year._

_They leaned in as their lips met in a strong, soft kiss. They pulled apart and Malfoy smirked._

_"Wow Potter! That was—" He said and Harry cut him off._

_"No, not Potter after that! It's Harry!" He said and held out his hand._

_"And I'm Draco!" He laughed as they shook hands and kissed once again._

_---Flashback end----_

A sudden bout of nausea interrupted Harry's flashback as a door appeared.

He rushed through it and was sick over the toilet, swearing revenge on the person who had called it morning sickness.

He heard someone enter through the main door and wiped his mouth with a piece of toilet paper.

He was about to leave the room when he heard giggling. He quickly slipped his invisibility cloak over himself and went through the door, getting the fright of his life.

There was Draco, clearly sober, snogging Blaise Zabini . He fought back tears as he rushed out the room, slamming the door behind him.

**!?!?!?**

Evil Draco! What will Harry do?

Thank yous:

I-killed-the-butterflies: Lemon sent.

Slasherbabe: MAC! huggles back Thank you! Sorry I was to lazy to send you the lemon, hope you found it on da site...

isabel: thanks.

silverflames03: Thank you!

Maria: it isn't over yet!

Hermione21: Thnk you, hope you enjoyed da lemon!

darkness-of-the-fallen: It's sent.

Ryan's-heart's-desire: How was it?

smoothNcreamy: Ok, hope you enjoyed ur lemon. Don't worry, we all get hysterical sometimes, hell, in one of my stories I had a rant cause I got 2 reviews in about 3 hours, lol, I guess i was used to get like 30 a chapter for that story, anywho, hope this chapter was good!

Mystic seer: Will do!

Zhizhi192: lemon sent

Janey: You got the lemon, how was it?

**!?!?!?**


	3. leaving

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry i can't do thank yous, I need to get this out and there are too many in specific but I will do this... $$Gives reviewers chocolate$$

"Please don't go Harry!" Hermione whispered as Harry prepared to leave.

"I have to leave Mione, what are people going to say when they find out, and that can't be too long since I'm bound to start showing sometime!" He said and tears fell down Hermione's pale cheeks.

He wiped them away with his finger. "Please don't cry 'Mione, I promise you can come visit anytime you like, and of course, you'll be godmother, and you can come stay over the summer if you want!" He said and Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Really really!" He said smiling slightly. "Now remember, you don't know anything about where I am or what happened, don't tell anyone, not even Ron!" He said and she nodded.

With one last hug, Harry kicked off his broom.

Hermione watched sadly as he best friend flew off into the moonlight.

!?!?!?

The next morning, Hermione came down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione, have you see where Harry is? His trunk and everything is gone!" Ron said and with much difficulty, Hermione shrugged and they walked down to breakfast in silence.

!?!?!?

Rumours of what had happened to Harry spread like wild fire. Voldermort had come for him; aliens had abducted him; and he had been turned into a jobberknoll, were just some of the wild and crazy theories the Hogwarts students had made up.

Dumbledore, much to Hermione's surprise, also had no idea what had happened to him and Hermione occasionally saw Malfoy staring at the Gryffindor table longingly; she couldn't shake the feeling that he knew something about it.

* * *

Eventually, the summer holidays came slowly but surely and the last day before they were to leave, came a big shock to everyone…

The familiar sound of owls coming into the hall filled the air, shortly followed by gasps as there was a patch of snow white in the brown and grey of the owls.

It flew down to Hermione. She recognized it as Hedwig, but as soon as she had untied the note from her leg, she flew off again.

The note said:

_Redford flats, number 54, muggle London._

She quickly put the note in her pocket and looked up to find everyone staring at her. She got up to leave the hall but as she got up to the third floor, she felt a hand grip her arm and pull her into an empty class.

She looked up to see Ron looking at her, not looking very happy.

"You know where Harry is don't you?" He said and Hermione shook her head.

"No Ron, I don't, please let me go!" She begged.

"Then why did Hedwig fly to you?' He asked and she shrugged, now deciding to go for desperate measures.

She forced tears tp well up in her eyes and Ron let her go as she ran from the room.

* * *

After telling her parents she was staying with the Weasley's and telling the Weasley's she was with her parents, Hermione had finally managed to get a muggle train to London.

She went the address Harry had said and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Harry called and Hermione's heart gave a leap.

"Hermione!" She said the door opened. She went in, and as soon as the door was closed, she hugged her friend tightly and he hugged her back.

"Careful Mione!" He said and put his hand on his stomach with a smile on his face.

"Are you…" She trailed off and he lifted his shirt to revel a small bump. She squealed with joy and both jumped round the flat excitedly till someone underneath banged on the roof with a broom.

"Have you found out if it is a boy or girl yet?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Not yet, only next month, every time I go to a muggle clinic, I have to transfigure myself into a girl, it gets extremely annoying after a while so I didn't bother on hte last appointment." He said and she laughed.

"I could help!" She said and he smiled and showed her to her room.

Afterwards they went to sit down and talk. "So, how have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Good, besides morning sickness and a little bit of extra weight, oh and guess what, I think yesterday, I got my first craving!" He said excitedly.

"I'm so happy for you!" she said also happily and then smirked. "Exactly how much is a little bit of weight?" She said and he blushed.

"Hey! You can't blame me Mione, I'm eating for two now!" He said and she laughed. "How's school?" He asked.

"Oh, schools' ok, you wouldn't believe the rumours I've heard about what happened to you!" She said and he laughed.

"I don't think I want to hear them, what about you and Ron?" He said.

"I'm ok, I miss you a lot, but other than that, it's great! Ron didn't take it well, but he's fine, honestly, he searched the whole castle for two days after you left, I eventually lured him to bed with a dung bomb!" She said. Harry laughed and it was silent for a while till they started another conversation on baby names.

$$

Ok, usually, I would ask what the baby should be but I think I already know, but you won't till later!

So people, give me names for both genders!

REVIEW


	4. Founded

Disclaimer:

Thank yous:

The doorbell rung and Hermione frowned as she got up to answer it.

Harry, now in his 4th month, had been hit with fatigue. But maybe this time, it was just because it was 8 am on a Saturday morning in July. To keep it short, he was sleeping.

She opened the door and to her surprise, Remus Lupin was standing there in a muggle shirt and pants.

"Professor?" She said and he smiled.

"Please Hermione, call me Remus, I am not your professor anymore!" He said. 'Now, is Harry in there?" He said and Hermione seemed to have lost her voice.

"Isn't amazing what locator charms can do?' He said, answering the unasked question.

She let him in and he looked around the room. "Wow, nice place!" He said.

"Can I offer you anything, tea, coffee?" She said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Coffee will be good thanks!" He said with a small smile. "Now, are you going to tell me why Harry wasn't at school for the last 3 months of the year?" He said as she brought him his coffee.

"I don't it's really my place to tell you professor." She said nervously and there was grunt from the door.

They both looked up to see Harry walk in, still wrapped up in his blanket, hiding his 4 month baby belly, and sat down

Instead of being shocked like Hermione expected, Harry just raised his eyebrow.

"Hello Harry!" Lupin said and didn't wait for a reply. "As I said to Hermione why weren't you at school for the last 3 months of the year?" He said and Harry sighed.

He stood up and dropped the blanket, revealing red boxers and a sleeveless shirt, which was surprisingly, still too big for you to see his stomach.

"And this explains what?" Remus said, now raising his eyebrow. Harry sighed annoyed. He walked over to Remus, took his hand, and put it on his stomach so Remus could feel the baby moving.

"Oh god! You're pregnant!" Remus exclaimed as he paled.

"I think I know that by now!" He said with a smirk.

"So that's why you left! Have you been to St Mungos?" He asked and Harry shook his head.

"Only to a muggle clinic!" He said and Remus got up.

"Come on, get dressed, you have to go sometime!" He said and ushered Harry out the kitchen to get dressed.

"Hermione, do you have some robes he can use? We'll probably have to do an engorgement charm on them " Remus asked and Hermione nodded before rushing out of the room to find some robes for Harry.

After doing a growth charm on Harry's Hair, another one on his chest to make him look like he had 'cleavage' like a normal 16 year old girl and a few more beauty charms curtsy of Hermione, you wouldn't be able to tell that he was a guy, but the one thing they couldn't get rid of…

You guessed it, the stupid lightning scar! That they just covered with his fringe, hoping no one would notice.

They flooed to St Mungos and booked an appointment before sitting in the waiting room.

Harry giggled with Hermione as they read a gossip magazine while Remus just rolled his eyes and muttered something about pregnancy hormones starting to affect his brain.

"Hey Hermione!' A voice called and Hermione looked up to see Ron, Ginny and Mrs Weasley approaching.

* * *

Thanks to miri ami for notifying me of the chapter error


	5. I'm not going back!

"Hey Ron!" Hermione said and she saw Harry shift in his seat.

"Whose your friend?" He said looking at Harry who smiled softly.

"This is Harr-iet!" She said, correcting herself at last second, though Ron didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Harriet!" He said and shook Harry's hand.

"So why are you here?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny had some sort of accident with one of Fred and George's inventions they were experimenting with, and now every time she speaks she turns different colors!" He said. "What about you?" He asked and the next thing he knew, Harry pushed past them and went to the reception table.

"Excuse me, where are the bathrooms?" He managed to ask and the receptionist pointed to the doors on the left, which he quickly ran through.

Hermione got up and followed and Ron frowned before also following her. He got into the bathroom to hear someone throwing up and then crying; he listened at the cubicle door.

"Oh god Mione! I just want to get this over with!" The voice sobbed and Hermione just comforted.

"Don't worry Harry, only a few more months." She said and Ron frowned. Had she just called her Harry? Only a few more months for what?

"I feel so bad about lying to Ron, but he would hate me if he knew!" He said and it made sense now to Ron, his best friend was in there.

Ron opened the door and both Harry and Hermione looked up. "How long have you been listening?" Harry asked nervously.

"Long enough, Harry, is that you?" Ron said and Harry didn't answer but just stood there, blushing Gryffindor red. Ron took this as a yes and immediately hugged his friend.

"Why did you leave?" Ron asked and Harry didn't answer but shook his head.

"Wait a second, how can you prove you are really Harry?" He said and Harry smirked and lifted his fringe, showing the scar.

* * *

Eventually they left the cubicle and sat back down and waited when Mrs Weasley finally noticed Hermione. 

"Hello Hermione dear!" She said and Hermione smiled.

"Hello Mrs Weasley!" Hermione said.

"Why Ron didn't invite you and Harry to come stay with us for the summer?"

"He did, but I've been busy with my parents." She said.

"And what about Harry?" She asked before Ginny piped up.

"Didn't you hear mom? He left! He was just gone one morning in April!" She said, her skin turning purple.

"Poor dear!" Mrs Weasley said. "I hope he is alright!" And when she looked away, Ron smirked at Harry.

"Oh, I'm sure he is doing fine!" He said and Harry pulled at tongue at him.

"So, who are you dear?" She asked Harry but before he could answer, Remus answered for him.

"This is Harriet, she is coming from Beaxbeautons to Hogwarts this year!" He said and Harry shot him a death glare.

"Welcome!" She said and they shook hands. "So, what's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Oh nothings wrong, I'm just here for a check up!" He said.

"Isn't that down the other side of the hospital?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Not for me!" He said, smoothed out his robes and put his hand on his rounding stomach, shocking Ron who hadn't realized that was why they were there.

"Congratulations!" She said and before they could thank her, the nurse called them in.

* * *

"I'M NOT GOING BACK!" Harry yelled at Remus when they got back from St mungos.

"You have to Harry! How are you going to support this baby?" He asked. "Anyway, no one has to know that you're pregnant or even know it's you, a simple concealing charm and you're alright!"

"The concealing charm can't be used for the last two months! What am I just supposed to wake up one morning and walk around looking like a beached whale?" He asked, Remus didn't say anything and Harry ran out the room, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Remus sighed, cursed pregnancy hormones and went through the door to find Harry sobbing into his pillow.

"I'm sorry Harry, but you have to go back and get your N.E.W.T.S." He said and Harry shook his head. Remus sighed and walked the room.

Hermione was standing outside the door looking extremely worried. "You try and talk to him, he has to go back!" He said and Hermione walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Come on Harry, it won't be that bad!" She said and he looked up at her.

"It's not just the baby Mione, please, don't make me go back and face him, please don't!" He begged and she hugged him.

"I won't make you, don't worry! Hold on, I have an idea, tell Dumbledore, maybe he can organize something!" She said and Harry nodded and started to get up. Hermione pushed him back down again.

"No, I'll tell, you just rest!" She said and Harry lay back down.

"You're the best Mione!" He said and started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

not much to say, thanks everyone, and I've finally decideed that there will be a sequel to this :D

review


	6. A winwin situation

Hermione excitedly pulled her head out of the fire and rushed back to Harry.

She shook him awake and he groggily opened his eyes.

"Guess what Harry? Dumbledore says that he will speak to the professors, and they can come here to give you lessons!" She said and he smiled.

"Oh thank you Mione! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He said and they proceeded to celebrate, alcohol-free of course.

"And Harry, he is going to come by here later, I kind of didn't tell him you were pregnant!" She said and Harry choked on his butterbeer.

"Oh god!" He said when Hermione had thumped him on the back and they ran around the flat, cleaning it up.

The finished about a half hour later and sat down on the couches by the fire, Hermione with her book, Harry just lying down under a blanket, thinking about what he was going to tell Dumbledore, his hand stroking his stomach.

"Hermione?" He asked and Hermione looked up.

"Yes Harry?"

"What do you think Dumbledore will say?"

"When?"

"You know, when he finds out I'm pregnant!" He said and Hermione moved onto the couch with him.

"He'll be fine! Don't worry!" She said and got up. "Must I get you something?" She said and he smiled.

"Some tea will beok." He said and she left the room.

The fire turned green and Dumbledore landed in front of the fire; a moment later, Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout and Professor Snape followed.

"Harry! How are you?" Professor Dumbledore said and Harry smiled.

"I'm alright professor!" He said and pulled at blanket tighter round him.

"You look fine to me, why can't you go back?" Professor Flitwick squeaked.

"Professor Flitwick's right Harry, first Remus tells me you refuse to go back, then Hermione asks if you can have lessons here rather? What is wrong?" Dumbledore asked and Snape sneered.

"Not can't, more like won't, he's just lazy!" He said and Harry frowned.

"No, it's because in a few months, I won't be able to walk properly, never mind move round the castle." He said.

"And why is that?" Mcgonagall asked him, he threw the blanket off and lifted his shirt. While the professors gasped but Dumbledore just smiled.

"So, I take it I qualify to have lessons here?" He said and Dumbledore nodded.

"I will be going now Albus!" Snape said disgustedly while the rest of the professors sat down and Hermione walked back into the room. She saw professor Mcgonagall, Flitwick and Sprout and smiled nervously.

"Hello Professors!" She said and they smiled back. "Can I get you anything?"

"Nothing for me, I have to leave soon! Lessons to plan." Sprout said.

"Me too!" Flitwick squeaked. "Take care of yourself Potter!" He said and they flooed back to Hogwarts.

"Just some tea please miss Granger!" Professor Mcgonagall said and Dumbledore shook his head.

" Excuse me for declining, but I must to go organise the lessons for Harry, I will owl you the details! Good day!" He said and flooed away to Hogwarts while Hermione went to make the tea.

"So…err, how far along are you?" She asked nervously.

"About 4 months." He said and there was silence for a while.

"Why did you do this Mr Potter?" she asked.

"Well it wasn't exactly my intention to get pregnant at 16."

"No, I mean why did you leave? You are not the only student to ever fall pregnant during school."

"It's not the baby, I don't think I could stand to be around the father after what he did!" He said sadly.

"Does he know about the baby?" She said and he shook his head. Hermione came into the room with the tea and Professor Mcgonagall refused and got up to leave.

"Goodbye Miss Granger, goodbye Mr Potter, I will be seeing you both!" She said and left.

"I heard you talking, are you ever going to tell Draco?" She said and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably not, he is too busy with Zabini to care anyway!" He said sadly.

"Look, just forget about him, he is nothing but a worthless bonehead for doing that to you!" She said and Harry laughed and proceeded to drink his now cold tea.

* * *

"Hello?" Ron called as he flooed into the flat and looked around the next day.

"Ron!" Hermione called and ran out of her room and hugged him. Harry just smirked and watched from his door. Eventually, Hermione let Ron go.

"Nice place you got here!" He said.

"Thanks!" Harry replied and Ron finally looked at him.

"Wow mate! And I thought you looked weird as a pregnant girl!" He said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Not even five minutes and you're already insulting me!"

"No, I just mean, you've always been so skinny, and now when I see you, you suddenly have a baby bump!" He said and Harry sat in one of the armchairs and put his feet up.

"I know!" He sighed. "Soon I'm not even going to be able to see past my stomach!" He said.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.

"If it keeps on going at his rate I won't be able to see my feet in a week!" He complained. "Look at me! I'm huge!"

"That's the consequences of getting knocked up!" Ron said. "Who is the father anyway? He's not here, is he?"

"No he's not, I'm not with him anymore, not telling who it is though." Harry teased. "Though you may be able to bribe it out of me with some ice-cream and chips." He said and Ron pulled a face.

"Eww, cravings are disgusting!"

* * *

About two months later, in late August…

Harry was lying on his bed reading one of the books on male pregnancy that Hermione had bought him. He was resting one hand on his stomach, when he felt something.

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry called and they rushed into his room.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked and then looked at Harry's face,he looked happier than worried.

"Come here Hermione!" He said and she walked over to him, he took her hand and put it on his largely rounded 6-month pregnant stomach.

Her eyes lit up as the baby kicked her hand.she squealedexcitedly with joy.

* * *

A week into 7th year…

"Draco, I have a request for you!" Snape said and Draco frowned.

"What kind of favour?" He asked cautiously.

"I have to go tutor someone for potions tonight, but I can't make it and since you are my best student,you willgo for me!" He didn't ask. He told him to go. Draco nodded. Since Harry left, he had had nothing to look forward to, so he might as well go.

"Here's the address. Be punctual Draco, I have a reputation to keep" He said and handed Draco a small piece of parchment. As he walked down the corridor sulking, he bumped into Granger.

Knowing this was his chance; he pushed her into the class and locked it. She cowered on the floor as he pointed his wand at her.

"Tell me! Where is Harry?" He asked and she didn't reply. "Where?" He yelled again and as she opened her mouth to speak, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Why should I tell you, after what you did to him!" She screamed and Draco put his wand down, stunned that she knew about what happened with Blaise.

She caught him off guard and ran out of the room. Draco felt great sadness in his heart, he knew that the day before Harry had left, he had seen him, but Harry hadn't turned up that night when Draco wanted to explain his actions and he hadn't seen him since…

* * *

I noticed the date since my last update and was shocked. I really need to finish some of my stories, so it's an updating spree for all! I had this story finished, but didn't likethe ending at all. It was lost two weeks later when my computer was cleared anyway.

Please review, I know it's been a long time, but I will update more often. I will!


End file.
